<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un monstre dans les bras d'un ange by Ossanana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993047">Un monstre dans les bras d'un ange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossanana/pseuds/Ossanana'>Ossanana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fear, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Endgame, Song Lyrics, Tears, White Wolf - Freeform, dance, falcon - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossanana/pseuds/Ossanana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un instant de détresse ordinaire dans la vie de Sam et Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un monstre dans les bras d'un ange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky est assis sur le canapé en cuir. Les images de l’écran de télévision se reflètent dans ses pupilles mais il ne les voit pas. Tout est flou devant lui. Les lumières de la ville endormie de l’éblouissent plus. Sa respiration est lente et profonde, on pourrait croire qu’il dort les yeux ouverts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un bruit discret attire son attention sur sa gauche. Le faucon entre dans le salon et illumine la pièce par sa seule présence. Au même moment, la chaîne de télévision passe une nouvelle chanson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aucun des deux hommes ne bouge, étouffé par l’air ambiant. Leurs corps sont lourds mais ne cillent pas. Leur regard vide est accroché l’un à l’autre. Rien ne transparaît mais ils savent. Ils savent tous deux de quoi sont faites les émotions de l’autre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam approche, lentement, si lentement que Bucky se demande même s’il avance. Enfin, il est devant lui, lui tend sa main. Le soldat la prend. Il pousse sur ses jambes et tient debout par miracle. Le faucon caresse de sa paume le creux du dos de son ami avec une infinie douceur et l’entraîne sur sa gauche. Bucky ne sait plus danser mais se laisse guider par les mouvements assurés et berceurs de son partenaire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake from your sleep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The drying of your tears </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Today, we escape</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Des frissons glacés parcourent la peau du soldat, alors que son sang bout. Ses pensées se mélangent et tout tourne autour de lui. Il se dit que son état est comparable à celui de ceux qui se droguent dans les films. Mais Bucky n’a pas pris de drogue. La seule chose qui lui fait perdre pied, c’est Sam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam, le magnifique Sam, l’adorable Sam, le brillant Sam. Sam, dont la peau est faite d’or et les yeux d’ambre. Sam, qui a l’âme la plus douce de l’Univers, les paroles les plus réconfortantes. Sam, sans qui il n‘aurait pas pu continuer de vivre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Packed and get dressed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before all hell breaks loose</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Le faucon a voulu tout recommencer, et a voulu que le loup recommence tout avec lui. Alors il a construit un nid, un petit nid confortable qui les tenait à l’abris des tempêtes extérieures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parfois, les tornades se formaient dans leurs coeurs. Il fallait alors des heures pour que l’orage s’éloigne. Des heures pendant lesquelles ils se serraient l’un contre l’autre pour se tenir chaud, chuchotaient et pleuraient. Le loup humait l’odeur du faucon et savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais s’en passer. Le loup savait sa vie insignifiante face à celle du faucon, et il l’a donnerait, sa vie, pour l’oiseau doré.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Les gens le pointaient du doigt, lui, l’animal qui ne pouvait être dressé. Le fauteur de troubles, l’assassin, le monstre. Le loup qui n’avait même pas de meute. Tout le monde voulait qu’il disparaisse, sauf Sam. Bucky n’avait jamais compris pourquoi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep breathing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t loose your nerve</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam ne laissait jamais personne s’en prendre à Bucky. Il n’avait pas vraiment besoin de lui pour les missions mais l’emmenait pour qu’il ne reste pas seul. Il pansait ses blessures, même celles de l’âme, bien qu’elles guérissaient plus lentement. Il le berçait après un cauchemar. Il s’assurait qu’il reste en bonne santé. Il lui faisait découvrir de nouvelles choses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky lui retournait tout ça, mais moins bien, il en était certain. Il se disait sans cesse que Sam méritait mieux que de vivre ici avec lui, mais il ne le lui disait pas, parce qu’il avait peur que le faucon s’envole et ne revienne pas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quand il levait la tête et voyait Sam tournoyer au dessus de lui, il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d’apparaître au bout de ses lèvres. Sam était un oiseau sauveur, Sam était un ange qui descendait parfois du ciel. Sam était libre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alors Bucky se demandait, inlassablement, pourquoi Sam restait avec lui.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep breathing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do this alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La poigne de Sam se referme sur le tee-shirt de Bucky, et il enfouit son nez dans le coup de son partenaire. Des larmes silencieuses frayent leur chemin le long de ses joues et s’écrasent sur l’épaule du soldat. Bucky savait que cela risquait d’arriver. Quand ce n’était pas lui, c’était Sam. Alors il resserre simplement son bras autour des épaules de son ange, et continue de bouger à son rythme. Leurs mouvements ne s’apparentent plus du tout à une danse, mais leurs pieds persistent à glisser sur le bois lisse, et leurs hanches prolongent leurs ondulations. La musique envahit l’espace et c’est comme s’ils ne noyaient dedans. Plus rien n’existe autour d’eux. Seuls comptent leurs mains, leurs souffles, leurs corps fusionnés. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sing us a song</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A song to keep us warm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s such a chill </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La mélodie semble exploser et leur coeur explose avec. Ils ne sentent pas leurs propres battements mais ceux de l’autre. Les frissons de Bucky s’intensifient et il ne sait pas à quoi ils sont dus. Il remarque juste que Sam tremble tout autant que lui. Alors il lâche la main du faucon et enserre le buste de son partenaire de ses deux bras, dans un geste un peu désespéré. La bouche de Sam se tord en un semblant de rictus. Triste. Il presse, à son tour, ses membres autour de la taille de Bucky. Le serre aussi fort que possible. Autour de l’étreinte se forme un halo doré qui leur tient chaud, enfin. Bucky est persuadé que c’est l’ange Sam qui le protège par sa lumière. Sam est persuadé que c’est la chaleur de Bucky qui le maintient en vie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We are one</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In everlasting peace</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky sourit. Cet instant est l’un des rares pendant lesquels il se sent finalement bien. Presque en paix. Rien ne semble important, rien ne semble grave, dans l’obscurité de leur nid. Dans les bras de Sam. Pendant quelques secondes, il arrête de se poser la question. Tout semble simple, translucide. Il est un monstre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un monstre dans les bras d’un ange.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La chanson c'est Exit Music de Radiohead. Elle parle d'un sujet différent que celui de ce one-shot mais à chaque fois que je l'écoute j'ai cette scène dans la tête, alors j'avais envie de l'écrire.<br/>N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis o/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>